urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah Street series
Delilah Street series by Carole Nelson Douglas. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban fantasy / UF-Chic-Lit Series Description or Overview ✥ At the dawn of the new millennium everyone was concerned with the threat of Y2K. Instead of computers crashing worldwide however, vampires and other so-called mythical creatures stepped out of the shadows and into the spotlight. ~The Symposium ✥ BOOK ONE—Dancing with Werewolves (2007): It was the revelation of the millennium: witches, werewolves, vampires and other supernaturals are real. Fast-forward 13 years: TV reporter Delilah Street used to cover the small-town bogeyman beat back in Kansas, but now, in high-octane Las Vegas—which is run by a werewolf mob—she finds herself holding back the 'gates of Hell itself. But at least she has a hot new guy and one big bad wolfhound to help her out. ~ Dancing With Werewolves Lead's Species * paranormal investigative reporter Primary Supe * witches, werewolves, vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Delilah Street, protagonist. Books in Series Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator: # Dancing with Werewolves (2007) # Brimstone Kiss (2008) # Vampire Sunrise (2009) # Silver Zombie (2010) # Virtual Virgin (2011) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. "Bogieman" Unusual Suspects: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2008) * 5.1. "Outside the Box" in Hex Appeal (2012) ~ Anthology * "Monster Mash" in Chicks Kick Butt (2013) ~ Anthology World Building Settings * Las Vegas, Nevada * Wichita, Kansas Other Places: * Inferno: casino—owner: Snow * Enchanted Cottage * Sunset Park: in Las Vegas * Virginia * Juarez * Mexico * Egypt * Hollywood * Sunset City * Lake Convent School * Juarez * California * Emerald City Hotel * Babylon Supernatural Elements Witches, magic mirror-walking, magical wolfhound, witches, werewolves, vampires, demons, zombies, CinSims, necromancer, powers related to silver, female robot, doppelgängers, resurrection–reanimation, vampire and werewolf mobs, gates of Hell, mummy-pharaohs, Lip Venom, skeleton lovers, shape-changing jewelry, pack of hyenas, weather witch, supernatural monster, * CinSims: Cinematic Simulations— are a result of a merging of zombies with classic film stars brought back to "life" to serve whoever purchases their bodies; * Mirror Walking: ability to pas through to the "other side" * Millennium Revelation: when supes came out to the world * Dolly: Delilah's '56 black Cadillac— red leather interior, a white ragtop * Mummies: pharaohs/mummies were vampires * Immortality Mob: resurrects the dead and imprints black-and-white filmscreen actors onto the zombies World / Protagonist The heroine combines strength and sassiness of Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake with the magical mirror walking of Alice (the one from Wonderland). She is also a bit headstrong and doesn't think things through very well. Paranormal investigator (and former television reporter) Delilah faces supernatural bad guys and solves paranormal mysteries in 2013 Las Vegas, more than a decade after the Millennium Revelation—when the world learned that supernatural creatures are real. Delilah begins the series mostly human, but she soon begins to develop powers related to silver (thus, the mirror walking, since mirrors are backed with silver). As Delilah says, "Reflective surfaces had been my friend since I'd come to las Vegas in search of my roots. If it shone, glittered, and reflected, I'd always been able to pass through, even if I'd reach the other side bleary and confused. And Vegas had been built on shine, glitter, and glitz." (Virtual Virgin, p. 70) Delilah Moves to Las Vegas primarily to find a woman (Lilith Quince) who seemingly is her identical twin. She saw the girl on a TV show called CSI, but this isn't the CSI currently on television in our world. Delilah explains: "Lilith supposedly was one of the TV series' actual corpses, who kill themselves for the immortality of being taped during their autopsy on the number one show in the world." (Virtual Virgin, p. 110) Lilith, however, is not dead, and Delilah is determined to get to know her better and to discover just what their relationship is. ~ Fang-tastic Protagonist ✥ During the time that supernatural creatures stepped out to the world, Delilah was growing up in the custody of the state. She was found as an infant and was named after the street she was found on–Delilah. Mystery is, there are no “Delilah” streets in Wichita. Her pale skin attracts vampires like a magnet and Delilah spent most of her traumatizing childhood trying to avoid becoming someone’s dinner. Now, years later Delilah is an investigative reporter working the paranormal beat on the television station, WTCH TV, in Wichita, KS. She has a Lhasa Apso named Achilles, is dating the vampire anchorman of her television station. ~ The Symposium ✥ Paranormal investigator. An unadopted orphan from Wichita, Kansas, who sees her double as a corpse on CSI: Las Vegas and goes to what has become Supernatural Sin City to track her down. ~ Shelfari Sidekick * Name: Quicksilver / What: magical wolfhound / Sidekick-to: Delilah Street / About: faithful / Book First Seen: Dancing with Werewolves (2007) Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Source: Goodreads | Delilah Street series by Carole Nelson Douglas Author Carole Nelson Douglas ''' * Website: Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site '''Bio: Carole Nelson Douglas, author of more than fifty fantasy and science fiction, mystery, mainstream, and romance novels, was an award-winning reporter and editor for the St. Paul Pioneer Press. After writing some bestselling high fantasy novels and SF thrillers, she imported fantasy notions into her Midnight Louie mystery series, which features a hard-boiled Las Vegas PI who’s a feline “Sam Spade with hairballs.” Her Irene Adler historical series made Carole the first author to use a woman from the Sherlock Holmes stories as a protagonist in the 1991 New York Times Notable Book of the Year, Good Night, Mr. Holmes. She’s won or been short-listed for more than fifty writing awards in nonfiction, sf/fantasy, mystery, and romance genres, including several from the Romance Writers of America and Romantic Times BOOKreviews magazine, and the Cat Writers’ Association. In 2008, RT BOOKreviews magazine named Carole a “pioneer of the publishing industry. Carole and husband Sam Douglas, a former art museum exhibitions director and kaleidoscope designer, are kept as pets by five stray cats and a dog in Fort Worth, Texas. She collects vintage clothing, and does a mean Marilyn Monroe impersonation, and, yes, she does dance, but not with werewolves. As far as she knows. ~ Official Publisher Page Bio: She began writing fiction in the late 1970s. The late director/playwright/novelist Garson Kanin, a pleased interview subject, took her first novel to Doubleday and it sold shortly after. Amberleigh is a post-feminist historical Gothic novel. Douglas has always addressed women's issues in her fiction and preferred mixing genres from contemporary to historical mystery/thriller, romance and women's fiction, and high and urban fantasy. ~ Wikipedia *Full Bio: About Carole Nelson Douglas | Official Author Site *Full Bio: Carole Nelson Douglas ~ FF Cover Artist Artist: Gordon Crabb (books 3–5 confirmed) *~ ISFdb sources: Cover: Vampire Sunrise, Cover: Silver Zombie, Cover: Virtual Virgin *~ Locus Online: 2010 Directory: Cover Art Gallery Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books,Macmillan. Simon & Schuster, Tor, IndieBound. Wishlist Publishing * Author Page: Carole Nelson Douglas | Simon & Schuster Official Publisher Page * Author Page: Carole Nelson Douglas | Macmillan * Author Page: Carole Nelson Douglas - Author Profile | Tor.com * Author Page: Wishlist Publishing * Author Page: IndieBound Book Data: * Bk-1:Paperback, 400 pages, Publ. Oct 30-2007, ISBN-0809572036 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Dancing with Werewolves (2007): It was the revelation of the millennium: witches, werewolves, vampires and other supernaturals are real. Fast-forward 13 years: TV reporter Delilah Street used to cover the small-town bogeyman beat back in Kansas, but now, in high-octane Las Vegas—which is run by a werewolf mob—she finds herself holding back the gates of Hell itself. But at least she has a hot new guy and one big bad wolfhound to help her out. ~ Dancing With Werewolves ✤ BOOK TWO—Brimstone Kiss (2008): Delilah and her partner—tall, dark, handsome, and Hispanic ex-FBI guy Ric Montoya—are busy solving a 'Romeo and Juliet' double-murder and she's got plenty more to deal with: vampires, werewolves, and tigers, oh my! ~ Goodreads | Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #2) by Carole Nelson Douglas ✤ BOOK THREE—Vampire Sunrise (2009): Werewolf mobsters and vampires run Vegas, but that's yesterday's news for Delilah Street, paranormal investigator. What's truly fearsome is her bloody discovery of an undead evil rooted in ancient Egypt. Now, with her lover Ric fighting for life after a grim battle, the chips are down.vBut Delilah is a born winner who has never let a little danger throw off her game, and she's been learning fast since she came to Sin City. Her affinity for silver is making mirror-walking a real breeze, and being forced to accept the albino rock star sorcerer Snow's Brimstone Kiss has ramped up her powers to a startling new level. With the help of her trusty uber-wolfhound Quicksilver, not to mention the orange demon parking valet Manny, Delilah is determined to solve even more paranormal secrets, and hopefully save the few innocents left in town. But can Delilah win her high-stakes gamble for life and love against ancient gods and lethal supernatural odds? ~ Goodreads | Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street #3) by Carole Nelson Douglas ✤ BOOK FOUR—Silver Zombie (2010): Zombies and Witches and Vamps . . . Oh, My! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas—at least that’s Delilah Street’s hope. With Sin City’s vampire and werewolf mobs wanting to cash in her chips once and for all, she’s retreating with her partner Ric Montoya and half-wolfhound Quicksilver to her Kansas birthplace. Unfortunately, when it comes to finding trouble, there’s no place like home. . . . It doesn’t take long before Delilah realizes she’s not in Vegas anymore. Zombie cowboys and spectral cattle drives are kicking up dust, the local weather girls are total witches who forecast perfect storms, and some Hollywood fanatic is recasting zombies as the greatest stars of the silver screen. And speaking of silver, Delilah’s special affinity for the all-purpose monster-repellent leads her posse straight down a silver brick road—and into a notso-fun house of mirrors—putting her face-to-face with her dicey past and a mystery woman named Lilith, who’s a real dead ringer for Delilah. The key word being dead. ~ Goodreads | Silver Zombie (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #4) by Carole Nelson Douglas ✤ BOOK FIVE—Virtual Virgin (2011): She’s Like a Virgin . . . Simulated for the Very First Time. For a red-blooded male, Las Vegas offers a virtual smorgasbord of temptation: sexy showgirls, vampy vampires, zombie starlets, you name it. But paranormal investigator Delilah Street isn’t worried about losing her man to these vixens. Especially when the one woman with a soft spot for the guy also has a hard-shelled exterior. . . . She’s a robot—or a CinSim, to be exact—a near-perfect simulation of the silver-metal robot Maria from the classic science fiction movie Metropolis. Part innocent teenage actress, part depraved sex goddess, the new Maria is hooked on Delilah’s partner, Ric, who raised her from the dead. She also happens to be the perfect secret weapon for a demonic drug lord. Which could be one hell of a problem. Delilah’s not the jealous type, but this tin-can temptress must be stopped—even if it forces Delilah to forge a dangerous alliance with her wicked mirror-twin, Lilith. If robo-girl goes ballistic, every player in Vegas loses. . . ~ Goodreads | Virtual Virgin by Carole Nelson Douglas First Sentences # Dancing with Werewolves: "Authorities assert," I said clearly into the microphone I held, "that medical examinations will reveal this as just the scene of another rural juvenile prank, nothing more." # Brimstone Kiss: Not every modern career girl can have her rented house blown away by a jealous weather witch in Kansas one week and end up in the post-Millennium Las Vegas sleeping in an enchanted cottage the next. # Vampire Sunrise: Dead tired, I headed "home" in the early evening Las Vegas Strip traffic. # Silver Zombie: A coyote yipped in the desert night surrounding Las Vegas. # Virtual Virgin: The Cadaver kid isn't such a kid anymore and he isn't in the FBI anymore either. Quotes Goodreads | Carole Nelson Douglas Quotes (Author of Good Night, Mr. Holmes) Read Alikes (similar elements) Vegas * Cassandra Palmer series * Jinni series * Hellhound Chronicles series * Signs of the Zodiac series * Trickster series Light UF: * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Charley Davidson series * Underworld Detection Agency series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Piers Knight series * Ghost Seer series * Baba Yaga series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Jane True series Witches * Spellcrackers.com series * Sisters of the Craft series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Guardian Witch series * Indigo Court series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Hollows series * Horngate Witches series * Crescent City series Vampires * Anna Strong Chronicles * Chicagoland Vampires series * Dorina Basarab series * Edie Spence series * Parasol Protectorate series * Generation V series * Sabina Kane series * Secret McQueen series Weres: * Alpha and Omega series * Colbana Files series * Jane Yellowrock series * Jessica McClain series * Kate Daniels series * Kitty Norville series * Shifters series * Mystwalker series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Dancing With Werewolves (Delilah Street #1) *Lists That Contain Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #2) *Lists That Contain Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #3) *Lists That Contain Silver Zombie (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #4) *Lists That Contain Virtual Virgin by Carole Nelson Douglas Unique lists: *Goodreads | If you love robots (75 books) *Goodreads | Periodic Table Elements in Titles (189 books) *Goodreads | Novels Written By Texans (103 books) Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site: The Delilah Street Series ~ Author *Delilah Street series by Carole Nelson Douglas ~ Goodreads *Carole Nelson Douglas - FF * Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Delilah Street: Paranormal Investigator Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator series by Carole Nelson Douglas ~ FictFact * Delilah Street | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Carole Nelson Douglas - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Freebies & Excerpts: * read Dancing with Werewolves by Carole Nelson Douglas - Books Vampire—free online * Carole Nelson Douglas Bibliography ~ Books Vampire—free online Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carole Nelson Douglas: DELILAH STREET, PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR *:: Juno Books :: Dancing With Werewolves #1 * :: Juno Books :: Vampire Sunrise #3 * :: Juno Books :: Silver Bullet #4 World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Carole Nelson Douglas: DELILAH STREET, PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR *Delilah Street: Paranormal Investigator Series ~ Shelfari *Bitten by Books » Contest and Cocktails with Carole Nelson Douglas! Delilah Street Reviews: *Delilah Street | Crooked Reviews *Carole Nelson Douglas | RT Book Reviews ~ all books 1. Dancing with Werewolves: *The Symposium » Dancing with Werewolves #1 by Carole Nelson Douglas *Dancing with Werewolves #1 by Carole Nelson Douglas (A Review) Bitten by Books *REVIEW: Dancing with Werewolves #1 by Carole Nelson Douglas *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Dancing With Werewolves 2. Brimstone Kiss: *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – “Brimstone Kiss” #2 by Carole Nelson Douglas *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Brimstone Kiss 3. Vampire Sunrise: *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Vampire Sunrise 4. Silver Zombie: *Review: Silver Zombie #4 by Carole Nelson Douglas | Scooper Speaks *Review: Silver Zombie #4 by Carole Nelson Douglas | Smexy Books *Silver Zombie #4 - wendy spurgeon *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Silver Zombie 5. Virtual Virgin: *Book Review: Virtual Virgin #5 by Carole Nelson Douglas | Paranormal Haven *Goodreads | Kathy Davie's review of Virtual Virgin Interviews: *Carole Nelson Douglas Video Interview, Author the Delilah Street - YouTube *Interview with Carole Nelson Douglas, Delilah Street Paranormal Investigator » Manga Maniac Cafe *Victorian Scribbles: An Interview with Carole Nelson Douglas -- Part II *VampChix & Bite Club: Guest: Carole Nelson Douglas *Review: Virtual Virgin- Carole Nelson Douglas | Nocturne Romance Reads *Carole Nelson Douglas Author Interview | RT Book Reviews *Virtual Virgin by Carole Nelson Douglas : THE BIG THRILL Articles: *MASTER WRITERS SERIES: CAROLE NELSON DOUGLAS | simplycreating Artist: *Gordon Crabb - ISFdb Summary Bibliography Author: *Carole Nelson Douglas Official Author Site *Carole Nelson Douglas - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Carole Nelson Douglas *Author Carole Nelson Douglas biography and book list *(3) Carole Nelson Douglas Gallery of Book Covers Dancing With Werewolves (Delilah Street -1) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpeg|Dancing With Werewolves (Delilah Street #1) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1150987.Dancing_With_Werewolves Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street #2) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street #2) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3080647-brimstone-kiss Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street #3) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street #3) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6473214-vampire-sunrise Silver Zombie (Delilah Street #4) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Silver Zombie (Delilah Street #4) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7862735-silver-zombie Virtual Virgin (Delilah Street #5) by Carole Nelson Douglas .jpg|Virtual Virgin (Delilah Street #5) by Carole Nelson Douglas|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10822152-virtual-virgin 2.5. Unusual Suspects- Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2008) edited by Dana Stabenow .jpg|2.5. Unusual Suspects- Stories of Mystery & Fantasy: "Bogieman" (2008) edited by Dana Stabenow|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3395318-unusual-suspects Chicks Kick Butt (Shifters|''Chicks Kick Butt'' : "Monster Mash" (2011) edited by Rachel Caine|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt Hex Appeal.jpg|5.5. Hex Appeal: "Outside the Box" (2012) edited by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Weres and Shifters as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Automatons, robots, etc Category:Avatars, Doppelgangers, Fetches, Doubles Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Monsters Category:Witches Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico‎ Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Light UF